warrior_fan_made_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Archfoot
Archfoot is a medium-sized, dark brown tabby tom. Lithe, long-limbed with short, shaggy fur and amber eyes. Has arched feet. History Riverclan's Trial Archfoot is laying out in the camp when Lizardfang, the Riverclan medicine cat comes over to say good morning. Archfoot replies back with the same thing and they sit in silence. Archfoot reflects on Lizardfang and how she was the only medicine cat. Lizardfang makes a comment on her wondering about his patrol. Archfoot replies that he already been on one. Lizardfang goes on to talk about Heatherheart, a queen who is close to having her kits, and how Lizardfang fears that she won't have the kits before leafbare. Archfoot replies with Heatherheart being strong and will have no problem giving birth. Archfoot goes on to think about his family, the cats who chose not to parent him and how Lizardfang was his true mother. As he thought about his apprentice-hood, he spots a patrol coming back and looking battered. Reestar is called over by Liontuft. Archfoot recalls the stories had heard of the two going up against their clan and fighting for equality for cat like him and Liotuft. The leader is quick to question what happened. Slateswoop responds that ShadowClan made an excuse and attacked them as Archfoot and Lizardfang go to the patrol. Archfoot was thinking about how ShadowClan does trespass all the time. Darktail, one of Archfoot's friends comments about how it was a load of badger droppings and Archfoot responds with that ShadowClan has always been unpredictable and they didn't need unnecessary bloodshed. Liontuft agrees with Archfoot, saying how ShadowClan is a very small clan and that fighting them will effect all the clans. Reedstar reflects on what the two had said as Archfoot recalls how many warriors ShadowClan really has and that Reedstar shouldn't wage war on them. He is quick to look after the warriors wounds as Reedstar tells the clan that no wars will be fought and that ShadowClan will not end up like their fallen clan, WindClan. Archfoot sees that the clan in absolute guilt. He hadn't been born when WindClan was killed off and only learned of them from the elders. He becomes sad when he realizes he could not share his clans sadness. Though the silence comes to an end when Ivydawn, another warrior speaks up. She questions what they should do when ShadowClan crosses again. Reedstar responds that they will double patrols. Slateswoop then adds that a rogue, from the barn cat group, had helped them during the fight and asked what to do with him. Darktail states that if a cat can fight, they're a threat. Archfoot gets a little annoyed with the outburst but Reedstar responds with chasing him out or letting him into the camp for a talk. Archfoot then proceeds to think about why the barn cats would help them and looks over to Lizardfang and her brother Slatewswoop. Reedstar when gives a small grunt and leaves with Liontuft. More Coming Soon...